


Sincerely, Daniel

by honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)



Series: The Letters [2]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP
Summary: “You’re telling me you have a new friend from London named Rose?”or“I couldn’t do it and knowing that they had the strength to made it so much worse.”
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Christina Marie, Daniel Seavey/Reader, Jack Avery/Gabriela Gonzalez, Sydnie Avery/Anthony Ortiz, Tatum Dahl/Jonah Marais, Zach Herron/Kay Cook
Series: The Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684111
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a couple of flaws in my first book and I know that but just go with them, haha. Enjoy xo

The first thing Y/n did was change her phone number. She deactivated all her social media accounts after posting a picture of a rose to Instagram and posting a rose emoji to Twitter and that is when everyone knew she really didn’t want to be found.

≈≈≈

“It was because of me.” Daniel ran his hands through his hair.

“No it wasn’t.” Jack reassured him. “She said that it was none of our faults.”

“Yeah, but she said not really.” His face was pained. “And we did something two weeks before and then she’s gone.”

Daniel blamed it on himself and quite frankly so did Zach. Zach was acting more like a dad to Y/n right now than a best friend. He hadn’t stopped calling her, but as soon as he knew she changed her number he had a really bad moment where he could hardly see because he thought he was seeing red. He needed someone to blame Y/n’s sudden ‘I don’t want to be found’ behavior on and Daniel was perfect since he was already beating himself up about it.

“Jack.” Jonah called out from the back of the tour bus. “Wanna get some lunch with me. We can grab everyone else something.” 

Jack knew something was up. “Yeah, I’ll just get my jacket.”

They boys were stopped in Illinois. It was now April 12 and the last time they saw Y/n was March 23. As soon as Jack grabbed his jacket he and Jonah went to find a place to grab food.

“I have a hunch. You know how Gabriela is pregnant right now and how she’s due in like a week?” Jonah looked at Jack.

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend and she’s carrying my child.” Jack smiled proudly.

“I think Y/n is pregnant.” Jonah tried to drop the news on him slower but he needed something from Jack. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Even though Jack said it, he knew that Jonah had a very good guess as to why Y/n left.

“Think about it, she didn’t leave the week that she came home, she left a whole like week and a half later, that’s enough time to figure out that you’re pregnant and to make simple plans to leave.” Jonah put his ands in his pockets.

“Yeah, but why would she do that?” Jack made a face full of confusion. “Didn’t I tell her that Gabbie-oh.”

“What?” Jonah asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I forgot to tell Y/n that Gabbie was expecting.” Jack laughed bitterly. “Maybe if I told her she wasn’t alone than she would’ve stayed. And how could’ve I forgotten to tell her.”

“Jack, its not your fault, she just acted on the fact that she was nervous. If she’s actually pregnant.” Jonah spoke trying to sound reasonable.

“Well who would know that about Y/n?” Jack questioned.

“Your sister. She picked Y/n up from the airport and they were together for a week or so. It was all over Y/n’s Instagram page. We need to ask your sister about Y/n.”

“Okay, I’ll call her right now.” Jack spoke with determination. Jack opened his phone and called his older sister. He put it on speaker. “Hey Syd.”

“My little bro!” Sydnie happily spoke.

“Yeah, let’s um cut to the chase. Is Y/n pregnant?”

Sydnie went silent for a good thirty seconds. “How do you figure that? I really don’t know if she is, but I have to go. Anthony and I are going to lunch. Bye Jack.” Sydnie hung up.

“If Y/n is pregnant than Sydnie did a wonderful job pretending like she didn’t know, but if she isn’t then I don’t know what happens next.” Jonah sighed.

“The worst feeling in the world is when you know someone is out there but you can’t find them.” Jack solemnly said. “Let’s actually go find lunch.” 

“Yeah but we cannot tell anyone else about this. Zach would murder Daniel and Daniel would feel terrible while feeling extremely happy and Corbyn would tell Christina who would tell Gabriela who would tell Anna who would tell Tatum and her mom, and you get the idea, but no one can know, okay?” Jonah made sure that Jack got the idea and then they actually went to go get lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n stared at the picture on her phone. Tears flooded down her face. She called Sydnie, her rock in this all.

“So Sydnie, it’s true, I am a coward.” Y/n sobbed.

“No, Y/n, you aren’t. You did what you thought would be best.” Sydnie tried to console Y/n.

“I couldn’t do it and knowing that they had the strength to made it so much worse.” Y/n’s emotions kept flooding her.

“Gabriela and Jack chose to put their child out there and you won’t and that’s okay.” Sydnie wanted to hug the younger girl.

“They did it together though. Daniel doesn’t even know he’s going to have a child because I was fucking scared and ran away.”

“Y/n...” Sydnie knew that nothing was going to help.

“I’m sorry Sydnie but I have to go.” Y/n hung up and put her phone down. It hurt. She was a coward. Y/n picked her phone back up and went into Instagram again on her Finsta account. She shot Gabriela and Jack a DM that said ‘I’m proud of you guys. You did what some people run from.’ She sent it because she knew that even if they managed to see it through their thousand DMs that they wouldn’t know it was from her and that gave her a small bit of peace as she cried herself to sleep.

≈≈≈

Daniel smiled at Lavender who was just placed in his arms. Jonah and Jack shot each other a look. They wanted to find Y/n and drag her home and have her tell Daniel that they were going to have a daughter, but they couldn’t. Daniel obviously loved children and to know that he didn’t know that he would have one hurt them, but after all it wasn’t their decision, it was Y/n’s and they both respected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter is going to skip to December. I’m sorry you have to endure my fucking terrible skip-ahead writing but I just want this to finish this and I’m impatient and I’m terribly sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was December 24 and Y/n was laying in a hospital bed somewhere in London. In her arms she held a small girl named Rose Sydnie Avery. Y/n FaceTimed Sydnie.

“Rose look, it’s your godmother.” Y/n showed her new baby girl Sydnie, who was on the screen.

“Oh my god Y/n, she has-“ Sydnie started to say something.

“Daniel’s eyes, yeah.” Y/n smiled softly as she finished the sentence.

“I’m flying down.” Sydnie looked at Y/n’s face for her reaction.

“Wait really?” Y/n longed for company. She had only made three friends in eight months because it was hard to move from California to London while pregnant.

“Yeah, next week I’m coming down.” Sydnie beamed.

“Thanks Syd.” Y/n said happily.

“For what? Flying down?” Sydnie smiled at her friend.

“Yeah and everything else.”

“Aww of course and before we both start crying I think I need to ask you a question. What was giving birth like?”

“Syd.” Y/n started laughing. “Terrible. It hurts so much especially when no one is there to comfort you besides the doctors and nurses who barely speak to you, but Rose was worth it.”

Sydnie laughed too. “I bet she was.”

≈≈≈

Sydnie was greeted by Y/n with a huge hug and quite a few tears.

“I missed you so much.” Y/n didn’t want to let go.

“Me too, now let me hold Rose before I die of suffocation.” Rose was put into Sydnie’s arms and nothing could stop her from smiling even when Rose started to bawl her eyes out.

“Rose, that’s your godmother.” Y/n’s voice calmed Rose down and she stopped crying almost immediately. Sydnie smirked at Y/n. “What?” Y/n laughed.

“That’s mama bear power right there.” They laughed together.

“Wanna see all of London? I know you want to live here someday.” Y/n escorted Sydnie into the car and they talked and talked until they reached the apartment.

“It’s definitely smaller than my LA house was, but it’s perfect because only two are going to live here.” Y/n dramatically flung her hands out after putting Rose and her car seat on the carpet.

“I love it.” Sydnie’s smile of encouragement made Y/n smile.

“So where to first?” Y/n asked.

“You show me anything you want to.” Sydnie smiled and put her suitcase down.

“Good, good.” Y/n put Rose in the stroller. “Syd, can you carry that bag?” Y/n pointed to a small black bag with roses all over it. “That’s where Rose’s bottles and diapers are.”

“Yeah.” Sydnie grabbed the bag and they headed out the door.

≈≈≈

Y/n raised her eyebrows from under her sunglasses. “This place has the best coffee.”

“Nice.” Sydnie bobbed her head in appreciation. “Let’s go in.”

As soon as they walked in the strong feeling of warmth and the sent of coffee wrapped around them.

“I’m going to take Rose’s hat off real quick.” Y/n started to gently pull it off when she heard a little scream.

“It’s Sydnie Avery.” A girl squealed.

“Hello there.” Sydnie said laughing.

“Can we take a picture?” The girls voice was full of admiration.

“Um, sure.” Sydnie smiled. The girl and Sydnie posed for a picture when the girl suddenly asked Y/n who she was. Sydnie was quick to swoop in. “That’s Rose, my friend and that’s her daughter Harper.”

Y/n quirked an eyebrow at Sydnie but brushed it off.

“You’re daughter is beautiful. She has beautiful blue eyes. How old is she?” The girl asked.

“Only about a week old.” Y/n smiled gently at the girl.

“Wow. I love blue eyes. Sydnie, Daniel has blue eyes, right?” The girl looked up for clarification.

“Um, yeah he does.” The conversation was getting awkward and Sydnie could tell that Y/n was getting nervous at the mention of Daniel.

“How bout I take that picture?” Y/n offered a smile.

“No, you should be in it. We should take a selfie!” The girl excitedly said.

“Okay, let’s do that then, but we have to go soon.” Sydnie wanted to just disappear with Y/n.

“Can you take of your glasses?” The girl asked Y/n.

“Can I leave them on?” Y/n asked shyly getting more and more scared for her newly built up life.

“Okay, lets just take the selfie. Oh, with the baby.” The girl took it and said goodbye and was gone.

“Let’s get coffee and go home.” Y/n wisely said.

“Yeah lets do that.” Sydnie nodded and they went to order the coffee.

≈≈≈

Y/n and Sydnie were on the couch with Rose when Sydnie got a call from Jack, so she put it on speaker after telling Y/n to be quiet.

“Hey Jack.”

“Wanna tell me where you are right now?” Jack asked.

“London? With my friend, Rose?” It came out more as a question.

“You telling me that you have a new friend from London named Rose?” Jack asked.

“Uh, yeah we met online.” Sydnie quickly lied.

“Yeah and she somehow has a daughter with eyes that match Daniel’s?”

“Plenty of people have blue eyes.” Sydnie said as if it were obvious.

“Sydnie, we both know you’re lying. Where in London does Y/n live?” Jack asked sharply. “And how old is Rose?”

Y/n gently took the phone from Sydnie’s hands. “She’s a week and two days old. I live in London somewhere yonder and now I’m hanging up, but I congratulate you on the first Why Don’t We baby. Sydnie tells me she’s wonderful. Someday maybe I’ll meet her, but kudos to you and Frantzich for working my case. Bye Jack.” Y/n almost hung up when she heard Jack speaking.

“Wait, I miss you and so does Daniel and Zach. Please come back home.” Jack pleaded. “You shouldn’t have taken that picture because have you looked on Instagram lately? They’ve all figured it out. You have a daughter and she’s Daniel’s too. Daniel knows now and so does Zach and Corbyn and your parents and everyone. Just come back. Daniel wants to meet her.”

“I can’t.” Y/n’s voice broke. “Because then I’ll be a coward forever not that I am not already one, but I can’t. My life is built here.”

“Do it for Rose, so when other children ask what do you parents do she’ll be able to reply. When they ask about her dad she’ll have an answer. If you can’t do it for her than what can you do for her?” Jack’s words stung but she knew they were true.

“So Daniel knows?” Y/n asked sadly.

“Yeah and he really wants to meet her. He says she’s his best Christmas present.” Jack answered.

“Right. Jack I’ve got to go. I probably won’t come back and I’m sorry, but that will start more drama and I’m scared and I just can’t.”

“Just think about it, okay?” Jack asked calmly.

“Yeah okay, bye.” As soon as she hung up she started sobbing. “Sydnie, I worked so hard for this.” She hugged Rose to her tightly.

“Shh, maybe you should go back but that’s up to you.” 

“I know, and I hate that I can’t and probably wont go back.”


End file.
